


Grow Old With You

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Growing Old Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve learns to play the guitar to ask his boyfriend a very important question.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 33
Kudos: 134
Collections: Team Fluff





	Grow Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff fill - Growing Old Together

“Steven Grant Rogers, when did you learn to play the guitar?” Tony asks as he walks further into the living room.

“Took longer than I expected, since I can’t exactly take lessons on the regular. But between YouTube and a few private lessons, only took about a year and a half?” Steve recalls, his fingers strumming along on the acoustic guitar he’s holding.

Tony nods, biting his lips closed together to keep the grin on his face in check. Because the sight of Steve playing the guitar was probably the most gorgeous thing in the world right now. He recognizes the melody instantly; Steve doesn’t have to say a word. If he remembers their conversation properly, Steve won’t sing along either for fear of scaring him off. He moves forward again, throwing his jacket on the arm of the couch as he passes it on his way to Steve.

“Was there a reason you decided to take it up, or…” He lets the sentence trail, unfinished. He stops in front of him, just then noticing the strap holding the guitar on Steve’s shoulder is adorned with images of the shield and the arc reactor. He smiles as he runs his fingers along it.

Steve keeps up with the beat of the song, each note hitting Tony’s ears bringing back bits and pieces of the conversation that he’s assuming may have led to this moment. Steve’s eyes never leave his though, his fingers move along the strings like he’s been doing this forever, sure and practiced and confident.

“Was a bucket list item for a while, one of those things the SHIELD therapists said might help with reintegration, or some such thing. And then this idea popped in my head, and the timing just seemed perfect,” Steve answers.

“Do I get to be privy to this idea?”

Steve pretends to consider it for a few seconds, making Tony’s grin burst to full display. “Guess I could tell you. See, I met this guy. Absolutely gorgeous, but kind of a jerk.”

“Oh, was he?”

“Yeah. But I was too, so it was a two-sided thing. But then, he invited me and our other teammates to live with him, see? And we got to know each other as we turned his house into our home, and I kinda fell in love with him along the way.”

“Didja now? Lucky guy.”

“No. I was the lucky one. He’s the most amazing fella I’ve ever met.” The endearment makes Tony blush and look down for a second. When he looks back, Steve’s eyes hold so much fondness, he almost looks away again. “He asked me once if I had thought about my future. Our future. And I was honest with him that I didn’t know if that was something I wanted. Not like that, anyways. And I really hope he forgot about it and forgave me for that answer,” Steve’s voice, for the first time since Tony has walked in, seems just this side of unsure.

“I remember. And there was never anything to forgive, Steve. I was never upset about your answer.” Tony reaches up to brush his fingers along the side of Steve’s face. Steve smiles and turns to press a kiss to Tony’s palm.

Tony remembers that night well.

Steve had let him pic the movie, anything he’d wanted. They’d sat on the common room couch, legs tangled together, with Tony pressed against Steve’s side and his arms wrapped around him tightly. How that had been comfortable, neither of them knew, but they ended up in a mess of limbs more often than not during movie night, and they wouldn’t have changed a thing.

“I want that,” Tony had said, simply, near the end of the movie.

“You want to become a wedding singer?” Steve had chuckled as he spoke. “Better you than me. If my superhero status depended on my singing voice-“

“Oh, we’d be screwed!” Tony had overexaggerated the last word, making Steve erupt in full laughter. “But no, I am not hanging up my suit for a career as a wedding singer. Don’t worry. I was talking about the growing old together part. Waking up to you in my AC/DC shirts. Picket fences. Maybe a white wedding somewhere in there?”

Steve had stopped laughing and had cleared his throat. He was silent for much longer than he normally would have before he finally spoke, just as Tony was about to retract his statement. “Tones, I like the idea of forever, I just… I’m not sure about the marriage part. It’s not a _you_ thing. This is a _me_ thing. Completely me. I mean that, okay?”

Tony had mumbled something that may have sounded like okay.

“I really do like the idea of forever though. That sounds really nice.”

“Yeah?” Tony had scooted back just enough to look up at Steve.

“Yeah,” Steve had whispered back, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss, just as the main characters of the movie had as well.

And now, Steve was playing that song that he’d hummed to him over the years, their own little reminder that they were in it for the long-haul. But for the first time, Steve actually adds the last lyrics to the melody.

“ _I wanna grow old with you_ ,” he sing-songs, almost on key, before ending the tune with a slight flourish to the last notes. He lets the guitar hang over his shoulder as he reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a small velvet box. “Grow old with me?” He asks as he opens the box, revealing a ring.

“I thought we were already doing that?” Tony manages to ask around the ball that has formed in his throat.

“Yeah, but I like the idea of getting to call you my husband along the way.”

“What changed your mind?”

Steve pushes the guitar back so he can step closer to Tony, bringing their foreheads together as his free hand lands on his hip. “I wish I had a better answer, but I just woke up one morning and the idea of not being able to call you my husband outweighed any weird doubt I ever had in my mind.” Tony feels Steve’s lips on his forehead and smiles, because that’s as good an answer as he could ever ask for. “I don’t want a big crazy wedding though, that’s my only request. But, if you’re okay with that-”

Tony pushes away and kisses Steve on the lips, hoping he understands how much he means the words he’s about to say, and just how much this whole thing means to him too. “We can go to city hall. Name the time and day, darling.”

“So, is that a yes?”

Tony nods. “Of course, it’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> On the off chance you don't know this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1A_X8VMIqU


End file.
